As the broiler breeder market worldwide is followed and tracked, growing changes to the size of the building have been found, such that the buildings are becoming wider and longer. It has further been found that more birds are being placed in these new, larger buildings (higher stocking density) as a greater amount of ventilation, cooling, and automated ventilation controls are being utilized. The dilemma this has created is related to being able to provide sufficient feed space for the birds, but to not take up floor space with feeding equipment. The broiler breeder layer house disposition of feeding system has been dominated by the chain trough-type feeder for years because of its low cost, familiarity, simplicity, and complacency of the integrators to change.
For the broiler breeder pullet (rearing) house, the pan feeder has been the accepted feeder of choice because of feed savings, improved bird uniformity, less stress on the birds, and less mortality, which relates to better performance in the layer house. Most integrator breeder production people recognize they could improve performance and attain feed savings in the broiler breeder house based on the results they have experienced in the pullet houses and from breeder layer houses that have pan feeders. In reference to the trend change of making the houses or buildings larger, the wider building size offers the opportunity for the pan feeding system as typical round feeders generally offer 30% more feeding space over a trough-type feeder. However, it has been recognized that these typical round pan feeders may not offer sufficient feeder space for the future unless additional feeder lines are placed into the house, which would invariably increase the system cost, and would also take up valuable floor space.
This trend has been recognized in the industry such that pan feeders have been developed which will feed up to sixteen (16) birds per pan, compared to the customary system that will handle fourteen (14) birds per pan. By having a feeder pan that can feed a greater number of birds, there will not be the requirement to add more feeder lines to the breeder house. Another scenario is the replacement/upgrade feeder market where chain feeders will be replaced by pan feeders to improve bird performance and efficiency. Thus, fewer feed pans will be able to be placed in the older/conventional houses for a cost saving to the producer.
Of all of the major poultry equipment companies in the world, only one, Roxell Nev., is known to have been progressive in this area by designing a pan feeder specifically for broiler breeders. Specifically, Roxell Nev. is the assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,178 and manufactures and sells the Kixoo® Feeder. The '178 patent discloses and claims a feeder dispenser having a dispenser tray which is non-circular in shaped, and which has a circumferential edge with first edge area which have a relatively large radius of curvature and second edge area which have a relatively small radius of curvature, as well as guide means for guiding feed from a horizontal feed conveyor pipe to the dispenser tray. The Kixoo® Feeder meets this description of the '178 patent as the Kixoo® Feeder is generally elliptical in configuration. The Kixoot Feeder has also met with much interest and much sales in the marketplace, but the Kixoo® Feeder does have its drawbacks.
While the Kixoo® Feeder increased the number of birds which can feed from the feeder from fourteen (14) to sixteen (16), it would obviously be more desirable to feed even more birds from a single feeder if possible, without causing other detriment within the poultry house. Also, as the Kixoo® Feeder is generally elliptical and thus elongated, problems have arisen with regard to feed flow to the outer limits of the feed pan through the single drop tube member.